Last Christmas
(Kids Mode) |artist = (Santa Clones) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1984 (2016) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 5 |dlc = June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Parsley/Tamarillo |pictos = 84 |gc = School Bus Yellow/Red |lc = |audio = |nowc = LastChristmas |perf = Daniel Park (P1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o Shirley Henault (P2) |dura = 3:28 }}Wham (oyun içinde Santa Clones) tarafından "Last Christmas" , ve ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1 kırmızı bir Noel Baba şapkası, bol kırmızı kısa kollu bir gömlek, beyaz tüylü bir yelek, yeşil bol bir pantolon ve kırmızı parlak botlar giyen bir adam. P2 P2 kırmızı bir ren geyiği boynuzu saç bandı takan, pigtaillerde kahverengi saçlı, kırmızı beyaz bir Noel omuz silkme, kırmızı ve yeşil bir elbise ve yeşil ugg botlar. LastChristmas Coach 1.png|P1 LastChristmas Coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Rutin geceleri gerçekleşir. Gökyüzünde yeşil bir var. Kar yağıyor ve dansçılar donmuş bir gölde hediyeler, mumlar ve bir çirkin yaratıyor. Karada sarı ışıklı yeşil çam ağaçları dönüyor. Bazı karton elfler gölün etrafında buz pateni yapıyor gibi görünmektedir ve bu sırada aurora kaybolmaktadır. Koroda göl kararır ve aydınlık kar taneleri dolanır. Altın hamleden sonra aurora tekrar belirir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 5 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 ve 4: Kollarınızı yarım daire biçiminde aşağıya bakacak şekilde aşağı bastırın. Gold Moves 5: Birbirlerinin ellerini tutun ve döndürün. '' 'P1' '' saat yönünde, '' 'P2' '' saat yönünün tersine döner. Lastchristmas gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 ve 4 Lastchristmas gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 ve 4 in-game Lastchristmas gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Lastchristmas gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests Last Christmas appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Year Round Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Poppin' 90s *Winter Has Come *Happy Holidays! *Hot Moves and Hot Cocoa *All Songs K-R Trivia * Kapak, koronun kesilen orijinal parçalarından 53 saniye daha kısadır. ** Buna ek olarak, "Mutlu Noeller" "Mutlu Noeller" ile değiştirilir ve "Tanrım" "Oh my" ile değiştirilir. *** "Merry Christmas" sözlerinde görünmüyor. Galeri Game Files Lastchristmas_cover_generic.jpg|''Last Christmas'' Lastchristmas cover albumcoach.png| album coach Lastchristmas_albumbkg.png| album background Lastchristmas banner bkg 27.png| menu banner Lastchristmas cover@2x.jpg| cover lastchristmas p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar lastchristmas p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Lastchristmas pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots lastchristmas jd2017 menu.png|''Last Christmas'' in the menu (8th-gen) lastchristmas jd2017 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) lastchristmas jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) lastchristmas jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (8th-gen) LastChristmas_jd2019_menu.png|''Last Christmas'' in the menu LastChristmas_jd2019_load.png| loading screen LastChristmas_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lastchristmas jd2020 menu.png|''Last Christmas'' on the menu Lastchristmas jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen lastchristmas jd2017 gameplay.png| gameplay Beta Elements Lastchristmasb cover albumcoach.png|Early album coach Others Lastchristmas thumb us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Lastchristmas thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) jd2017 wiiu sale de.jpg|Sale announcement of the Wii U version (German) Videos Official Audio Wham! - Last Christmas Last Christmas (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Last Christmas - Gameplay Teaser (US) Last Christmas - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Last Christmas - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now： Last Christmas - 5 stars Last Christmas - Just Dance 2016 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Last Christmas by Santa Clones (PS Move) Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Last Christmas Last Christmas - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Last Christmas - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Last Christmas - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Last Christmas en:Last Christma Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Santa Clones Şarkılar Kategori:Wham! Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Daniel Park Kategori:Shirley Henault Kategori:Kids Mode